


Star Crossed Wanderers

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Love can start in unexpected places.
Relationships: Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ledo walked quietly through the maze of tents and scattered groups of slumbering knights that surrounded him. The sky above was still dark and glittering with stars, a cool breeze rustled the golden war banners of Lord Gwyn as they towered overhead. He stopped at one tent near the center of camp and knocked on the post. “Enter.” A voice called quietly from within, stepping inside he saw his captain, Ornstein, sitting on the ground with a lantern at his side and a writing tablet in his lap. He looked up from his work to his visitor. “You wanted to see me sir?” Ledo asked in a quiet voice. “Yes, how well do you know the roads around here?” He asked as he set the writing tablet to the side. “I know them quite well sir.” Ledo replied.

Ornstein nodded as he began to rummage through a pouch on his belt. “Good. I need you to escort Bishop Havel to meet with the ambassador from Vinheim, if we can talk some sense into these damn sorcerers then maybe we can end their conflict with the clergy before Lord Gwyn arrives.” The Dragonslayer sounded tired as he said this, for some time now the sorcerers of Vinheim have been at war with the Way of White paladins who served the gods. What had started as minor scuffles had slowly escalated and now the Silver Knights were being sent out under Sir Ornstein to resolve the conflict. “Lord Gwyn is coming? Here?!” Ledo swallowed hard as he tried to hide his surprise. “Yes, and he's going to be upset if he has to get involved. We just got back from a campaign against several rogue dragons, and it didn't go well.” Ornstein sighed as he stood, holding out his hand he gave Ledo a homeward miracle. “Just in case of trouble. Bishop Havel will be waiting at the edge of camp, be ready to leave at once.”

With a quick salute Ledo departed, walking back through camp he stopped at the tent he shared with two others. His comrades were snoring loudly in their bed rolls as he gathered his things, he was a notoriously light traveler, he only carried his greathammer and a shoulder bag with a few necessities. Navigating the darkened path to the edge of camp he spied a warrior in stone armor standing statue still facing towards the road ahead. A massive stone club rested on his shoulder and an equally massive greatshield was strapped to his back. When he got close he gave a polite bow, “Greetings, your Holiness.” At this Havel looked over and replied, “Just Havel will suffice. I'm not one for all those flowery formalities.” Ledo raised an eyebrow, he wasn't like any cleric he'd met previously. “What do they call you?” Havel asked as he looked his companion over. “I'm Ledo, sir.”

“Ledo, huh? Alright, let's get this shit over with. I'm not sure who I want to deal with, these uppity sorcerers or fucking Gwyn's hissy fits.” Havel grumbled as he started to walk down the road. Ledo followed along with an amused smile hidden under his helmet. For a Bishop he was crass and unafraid of his Lord’s temper, and not much for words. In fact the distant chirp of crickets, and their rhythmic footsteps were all they heard as they walked through the night. A curious question finally broke the silence after a few hours, “How far are we going?” Ledo asked. “About ten miles, halfway between camp and the border with Vinheim.” Havel replied. “There's a river near there, and an old giant makes his home selling moss to travellers along the road.” Ledo said quietly. At that remark Havel stopped dead in his tracks, “A giant? What's their name?”

“Ingul. He likes to sit out in the sun in the morning. When I pass by these parts I always visit him.” Ledo smiled. “Huh. Thought you Silver Knights were too proud to associate yourselves with lesser beings.” Havel said as he continued walking. “I've never been one to shun friendship over things like rank or race. Besides the giants are honest folk, they keep good company.” Ledo replied. Havel found himself surprised by his companion, he was different than the other silver knights he'd dealt with. He was open, honest, and had an air of calm about him that he found oddly pleasant. That and he was friends with the giants, and that meant he had a good heart, for the giants were known to shun anything evil, people included. As the sun began to rise they reached the river, on the far side a cluster of tents were pitched along the road side. A deep blue banner emblazoned with a golden drake hung on a wooden post next to them, Havel stopped and watched for any sign of movement. Ledo squinted as he spied someone near the tent door, a translucent figure in black sorcerer garb was standing guard. “You see him too?” Havel muttered. “Yeah, Dragon School assassin. Don't worry about him, he won't attack us as long as we are civil.” Ledo murmured.

“Hmph! I don't trust it. Let's wait here until their ambassador gets here.” Finding a shady spot under a tree the pair sat down and waited. Ledo set his hammer to the side and tugged his helmet off. Havel raised an eyebrow at him, he was expecting someone a bit older, but instead he was met with a youthful face with messy brown hair tied in a short ponytail and mossy green eyes that twinkled with mischief. On the right side of his face were three long jagged scars that ran along his cheek. He wore a carefree smile that he found oddly charming, this man made him feel as if he'd known him for years. Ledo dug around in his bag and pulled out a canteen, uncorking the top he passed it to Havel. “Thanks.” He replied as he took his own helmet off. Ledo felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Havel’s face. He was not much older than him in appearance, a few tired lines graced his serious features. His sandy blonde hair was neatly buzzed and trimmed in a style of the silver knight recruits, his eyebrows were angled as if to give him a look of irritation. His eyes were clear blue, and reminded him of the glaciers in the far north. Ledo looked away and quietly chastised himself for staring. Havel handed back his canteen and turned to watch the sorcerers across the river.

A few hours later a trio of very stern and stately sorcerers in their travelling attire appeared on the middle of the bridge. Havel and Ledo put on their helmets and went to meet them. Stopping just a few paces away Ledo rested his hammer on his shoulder, he wasn't expecting trouble but he was prepared anyway. The sorcerer in the middle stepped forward, “Greetings Bishop Havel. Shall we discuss the details of our truce?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Havel sighed slightly. “Look, Dean Ignacious. I'll be frank, I don't like you or your bunch. But I don't like my Lord's wrath even more, he's coming here and he's pissed. If he has to end this he's going to put a sunlight spear in all our asses. So here's my offer, I'll order the paladins to stand down if you call off your sorcerers. The Way of White will withdraw from Vinheim and close down their churches. You can make use of them as long as you don't deface the holy imagery left behind, desecration will get Lady Velka’s attention. No need to involve her, right? Per Lord Gwyn and the Dragon School the Silver Knights will continue their designated patrols. Sound reasonable?”

The sorcerers blinked at him with their mouths agape, they were stunned by Havel's blunt demeanor. After a few minutes they looked at each other and the Dean spoke. “That… That is quite a logical solution, better even than what we had planned. Yes, we can agree to these terms. Allow us time to draft the documents and we can sign them, then we can be on our way.” It was nearly evening by the time all the documents were written, thoroughly checked, and signed. Bidding the sorcerers farewell, Havel and Ledo began their walk back to camp. Three miles up the road they came across the giant Ingul, he was the size of a small mountain with greenish skin and a traditional iron mask over his face. He sat on the side of the road with a barrel at his side. “Greetings Ledo. Wandering again?” Ingul rumbled. “Hey Ingul, how are you? Nah, i'm on assignment this time. I can't stop to talk this time, I'm sorry.” Ledo smiled apologetically. “It's ok. Before you go, I have your mossfruit. Last time you paid but I had none, I gathered some for you.” Ingul reached into his barrel and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to him. “Thank you kindly. You know I'd forgotten about that.”

Havel had a small smile on his face as he watched them interact. The pair chatted briefly before saying farewell and parting ways. The walk back to camp was just as quiet as the trip out, and it was nearly midnight when they returned, to Havel's relief their Lord hadn't shown up yet. “Well, it was nice to work with you Ledo. I'll request you next time I get sent out again.” At that Ledo smiled warmly, “Same, I look forward to another mission with you.” With a polite bow Ledo set off to make his report to his captain, Havel couldn't help but watch him as he walked away. He wasn't sure why, but he was already looking forward to their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since the truce between the clerics and sorcerers, peace returned to Lordran just as winter arrived. Deep within the archives of Anor Londo, Havel sat at a table surrounded by various tomes and ancient scrolls. The prior conflict with Vinheim had shown him just how vulnerable the clergy was to sorcery, so he took it upon himself to develop a means to counter it. And so far he found himself frustrated and going in circles, the tales of the gods and their prayers yielded little in defense from sorcery. Out of irritation he slammed his fist down on the table with a huff, the noise echoed loudly through the archives and drew the attention of a nearby guard. “Great.” He muttered in annoyance as he heard the clank of metal boots approaching him. But to his surprise it was Ledo that rounded the corner, “Greetings Havel. Was that you that made that noise?” He asked as he rested his hammer on the floor. “Yeah, just venting a little. Trying to create a miracle is harder than it looks.” He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. “May I ask what kind of miracle you're trying to make?” Ledo asked as he tilted his head to the side to glance at his scribbled notes.

“Defense against sorcery. And I've made little progress.” He huffed. At this Ledo tapped his chin, “Why not use another miracle as a base, like Force? It can deflect arrows, so why not just modify it. Most sorceries are projectiles so you could use that.” Havel calmly stared at him in utter silence for several moments before he quietly said. “Ledo, your brilliance escapes you. If that works I'm buying you a beer.” He smiled widely at the unexpected praise, letting Havel get back to his work he shouldered his weapon and carried on with his patrol. Leaving the archives he walked down a long corridor and towards the annex. Just as he was about to reach the front door he was greeted by Ornstein walking the other way. The lion knight stopped and stared at him for a moment before asking, “What did you do this time Ledo?” His tone was like a disappointed parent catching their child in trouble. “Nothing sir. Why do you ask?” Ledo replied. “You've got a goofy grin on your face like you've gone and fucked something up and broke it.” Ornstein said as he leaned on his spear.

“No sir. I'm just in a good mood, I promise I haven't done anything.” Ledo said as he wiped the smile from his face. “Alright, I trust you. You’re as incapable of lying as Artorias and usually you confess when you get in trouble. Now, I need a sentry on the upper wall. One of the guards got sick, think you can take over till morning?” Ledo nodded and replied, “I'll head up there now.” Ornstein dismissed him and Ledo made the long walk up to the upper ramparts, setting his hammer down he leaned against the wall and watched the clouds go by overhead. Most of the other knights would complain about being posted outdoors, but he didn't mind. He'd spent years sleeping outside and had grown used to it, cold wasn't an issue. From where he stood he could see the archive’s windows, and he couldn't help but wonder how Havel was doing. Slowly a smile crept onto his face again, he wasn't used to getting compliments, and one coming from someone as harsh as Havel felt nice.

Slowly the lights in the city below went dark as the citizens went to sleep, leaving only a flickering torch here and there for the patrols making their rounds. The whispering of an icy wind told of an approaching cold snap, and Ledo was regretting not stopping at the barracks to get his cloak. The upper ramparts were likely to be coated in frost by morning, as the cathedral bells tolled midnight he spied a figure by the spiral staircase. Ledo watched them like a hawk, one hand loosely grasped his weapon. But as they got closer he relaxed, it was Havel, and he wasn't in his armor this time. He was wearing a grey cloak and underneath he had on a deep blue tunic that brought out his eyes. Ledo mentally kicked himself for that observation as he climbed up the last set of stairs. “Ornstein told me you'd be up here. I brought that beer I promised, and this.” He held out a small scroll along with a glass beer bottle. “You were right in suggesting I use Force, everything came together nicely. I couldn't be happier.” Havel said as he moved to stand next to Ledo. As Ledo accepted the scroll and bottle he tucked them into his pouch for later. “That's wonderful. So, what are you going to call this miracle?” Looking over at Havel he noticed that his expression remained calm and indifferent, but his eyes were smiling. “I'm just going to call it Magic Barrier. It's simple and plain.” Havel replied, just then a cold gust of wind blew through the ramparts, making Ledo shiver. Havel noticed this and asked, “You didn't bring a cloak did you?” Ledo shook his head, “No, the captain pulled me from my patrol inside to keep watch here.”

Havel began to fidget with the clasp on his cloak, taking it off he handed it over. “Take it, I'm heading home and you look like you could use it. Just bring it back later, I live next door to the park at the base of the cathedral.” Ledo stammered out a thank you as Havel turned to walk away. The cloak was a little short for him and stopped at his knees, but it was warm and had the pleasant aroma of holy incense on it. That simple gesture of kindness made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, he wasn't used to people being nice to him. The rest of that night he couldn't get Havel off of his mind, for some reason thinking about him made him unexplainably happy. When he finally returned to the barracks he took off his helmet, set down his weapon, and promptly fell into his bunk. It was early afternoon when Ledo woke, dragging himself out of his bunk he stretched his sore joints. “Sleep in your armor again, Ledo?” One of his fellow knights said as he sat cleaning his shield. “Yeah, had a long night.” He replied as he yawned sleepily. “Captain Ornstein wanted to see you when you woke, he's got a mission for you.” The knight said as he flipped his shield over to clean the back.  
Ledo sighed as he retrieved his weapon, put on his helmet and made the long walk to Ornstein's office.

………………………..

Havel was sitting on a bench outside his house listening to his friend Hawkeye Gough tell him of how Artorias snuck a family of ducks into his chambers. Ornstein nearly had a conniption when the ducklings mistook him for their mother and started following him around. He smiled faintly at the mental image this created, but his smile faded as he saw Ledo approaching with a grim expression. Gough looked over his shoulder as Ledo walked up, “Well, it seems you've got another visitor, and I must return to my duties. I'll see you later Havel.” The giant rumbled as he departed to carry on with his day. “Havel, we need to talk.” Ledo said as he set his hammer down. “Alright, talk then.” Havel replied as he crossed his arms, his serious behavior made him feel uneasy, but he didn't show it. “I've been called out for a mission. A group of paladins are murdering the sorcerers traveling between Astora and Vinheim. My orders are to kill them, Astora doesn't want to provoke the Way of White and Vinheim doesn't want to violate the treaty.”

“Sounds like a typical mission, so why tell me this?” Havel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Well, the captain didn't want you to know…. They are being led by one of your men, he goes by the name Ian.” The icy glare that Havel sent his way rooted Ledo to the spot, he was starting to regret telling him when Havel spoke. “Ian, you damn fool.” He sighed. “I understand why Ornstein wouldn't let you tell me, but my men are mine to deal with. If anyone is going to punish Ian it will be me. Ledo, I'm coming with you. What time do we set out?” At that Ledo breathed a sigh of relief, “At dawn tomorrow. I'd be glad for your company, but don't let the captain find out.” Havel nodded in agreement. “Oh! Before I forget, here's your cloak back.” Ledo added as he handed it back to him. Havel smiled faintly as he noticed Ledo blushing slightly. “I, uh, should get going. I still need to get ready to leave.” Ledo hurried away and left Havel standing outside his house.

Hours later Havel was still amused by how Ledo had acted. He couldn't help but find it adorable as he watched his face turn red. Truth be told he found himself growing fond of the wayward knight, not only was he pleasant company on the road but he was kind and honest. If he didn't know any better he seemed like a closet romantic, and the fact he wasn't put off by his stern and stoic attitude was surprising. But he knew if he caught feelings for him it wouldn't be reciprocated. What being in their right mind would ever have feelings for someone like him?

……………………..

The following morning Havel stood just outside the city gate and waited on Ledo to arrive. Just as the sky was starting to lighten Ledo appeared wearing the hooded garb of a wanderer with his hammer resting on his shoulder. Havel was wearing his usual armor and carried his shield across his back. “Why the disguise?” Havel asked as he fell in step beside him. “To avoid suspicion, we don't send people on patrols alone, and we don't have any that go through the area the paladins are occupying.” Ledo replied. “So what's the plan? This is your mission so you give the orders.” Havel said as he looked at the road ahead. “We’ll see when we get there.” Ledo answered. Havel simply shrugged his shoulders.

About a week later they arrived at their destination, a light snow had fallen coating the ground and dusting the trees in white. The church in question sat in a field a few miles from town, it had little in the way of defense except a small border wall. But at each entry two clerics armed with maces stood guard. Havel and Ledo crouched in the treeline of a nearby woods and surveyed the scene. “What's our first move?” Havel whispered as he rested his weapon against a tree. “First we make a hiding place, we need to watch their movements and learn their guard’s patterns.” Ledo whispered back. Havel nodded approvingly. After two and a half hours of digging and cutting branches they had themselves a primitive shelter that blended in with the surrounding terrain. And they had a great view of the church to allow them to keep watch, as evening fell they had gotten a fire built and took turns on lookout. Havel was keeping watch while Ledo slept, and every move of the paladins was carefully observed. Just after sundown a warrior appeared at the front door of the church wearing identical armor to Havel. He took the place of the clerics on guard and sent them inside.

A few minutes later Ledo woke up, his stifled yawn made Havel look over. The way his hair hung loosely in his face and his sleepy smile made him sigh softly. He was cute when he wasn't fully awake, a moment later he forced himself to look away to avoid staring. “Are you bored yet?” Ledo muttered as he tied his hair up. “No, but I see Ian. He's guarding the front, I've got their patterns down and they change shifts every four hours.” Havel replied. “I suspect they have about twenty men, plus Ian. How will we confront them?” He looked over again to see Ledo digging through a pouch and pulled out a small cloth bundle. “Indirectly.” Ledo replied. This made Havel raise his eyebrows. Ledo noticed this and said, “The Way of White churches are under Lloyd’s protection. It's his decree that blood isn't shed on his sacred grounds.” He explained.

“The paladins broke their vow by commiting murder, Lloyd won't protect them.” Havel countered. “True, but the church itself is under his divine protection. Blood still can't be spilled on it's grounds, but no blood is spilled if they’re poisoned.” Ledo replied as he held up the bag. “This is a fast acting spore that reproduces rapidly in water, I'm going to put it in their well. It also numbs the tongue rendering miracles useless since you need to recite the prayer in a clear voice.” Havel found himself dumbfounded by how simple but effective his plan was. “Ledo, you are a dangerous man. You’re going to give the Lord's Blades an inferiority complex.” He shook his head as Ledo grinned widely. Under the cover of darkness Ledo crept up to the church, around the back he found a cleric making rounds. When their back was turned he dumped the contents of the bag into the well and quickly retreated. Havel knelt at the front of their shelter with weapon ready in case of trouble. But thankfully there was none, with their plan executed all they could do was wait. Havel decided to take a nap, stretching out on the ground by the fire he slept and Ledo took the next watch.

A few hours later he woke to the sound of thunder and someone sobbing softly. Sitting up he saw Ledo huddled against the back of their shelter, his eyes were wide with fear and locked on the sky above. He flinched as another rumble of thunder crashed loudly overhead, “It's them….Gods not again….” His voice came out in a cracked whisper. “Who's back? Ledo?” Havel looked at him in confusion. A flash of lightning and another clap of thunder stirred a long forgotten memory. “Damn, it sounds like the wings of the Arch Dragons.” No sooner than he said this he looked over at Ledo, the terrified expression on his face made his heart hurt. He couldn't stand to see him like this, getting up he moved to stand directly in front of him. Gently he pulled him close and put his arms around him. “It's alright. It's just thunder Ledo, they're all dead now. And they're not coming back. You're safe.” Havel whispered. He held him close until the storm subsided and gradually Ledo calmed down. “I'm sorry Havel. You probably think I'm pathetic for falling apart over a little thunder.” He muttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Don't apologise. The war took its toll on all of us, just know you’re not alone. If you need to talk, I'll always listen.” Havel replied as he patted him on the back. It was nearly evening and the church had gone eerily silent, the paladins were nowhere to be seen and the lights had gone dark. Readying their weapons the pair crept up to the building, peeking into the backdoor Ledo spotted a dead cleric on the floor clutching a talisman. Havel followed along behind him as they entered the sanctuary, sprawled out on the floor by the altar was the warrior in stone armor. Kneeling down Havel took a ring from his finger that was decorated with a cluster of stones, “You lost the right to keep this. May Velka punish you for your sins.” He growled. Once they confirmed that all the paladins were dead the pair departed. “Let the crows have them. They get the same burial as their victims.” Havel huffed as he started off down the road. Ledo walked along beside him as he pondered how he was going to give his report.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter passed into spring, and Lordran came to life as the trees put off leaves and flowers bloomed. For the first time in ages the world seemed to be at peace, Anor Londo’s neighbors weren't causing conflicts and the drakes kept their distance. Ledo had taken to walks along the ramparts in his down time, which he was having more of nowadays. Or he would visit with Havel and assist him with training his men or his duties as Bishop. They had become close during their time together, and Ledo didn't want to admit it but he was falling hard for Havel. He loved him, but his nagging conscience kept telling him he couldn't be with him. It wouldn't end well, so it was better to love him from a distance. Besides, why would anybody want someone like him? He leaned against a wall that overlooked the city, the evening sun bathed the cathedral in warm, golden, light.

Letting his eyes wander he watched a few patrols making their rounds. Movement from the corner of his eye made him look over, far to the other side he saw Ornstein and his Lord on the path to the Duke’s archives. Ornstein was walking hand in hand with his master, and he had a smile on his face. Ledo was stunned, it was clear they were together by how they acted, but he'd never seen it for himself. Turning away to give them privacy he walked back down the stairs towards the cathedral. Just as he'd reached the bottom he saw Havel coming the other way. “Hey, you busy tonight?” He asked once he was in earshot. “Nope, I'm free until next year.” Ledo replied sarcastically. “Good. Gwyn’s having a formal gathering that I have no intention of going to. So I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me at the tavern?” Havel asked. Ledo felt his face heating up, “Um? You mean like a….a date?” He stammered. To his shock Havel laughed, or rather gave a dry bark that sounded like a laugh. “Yeah, you could call it that. Didn't think you fancied me like that though.”

Ledo suddenly noticed how interesting the flagstones were as he averted his gaze. He felt his face getting redder and he was starting to sweat, he didn't know what to do. “If it makes you feel any better, the feeling is mutual.” Havel muttered. Ledo looked up to see that Havel’s face was tinged pink, just as he was about to speak up the cathedral bells began tolling loudly. “Damn it! I'm late for sparring practice! I'll see you this evening.” Havel said as he sprinted towards the training yard. Ledo wandered back to the barracks in a happy daze, laying on his bed he buried his face into his pillow to hide his grin. He couldn't believe it, Havel liked him! And he asked him on a date! After several minutes his smile slowly turned sad, he knew this wouldn't last long. There was no way he would be accepted once Havel learned he was different. The excitement he felt slowly turned to dread, he quietly wished for today to be over.

…………………..

Havel sat patiently in the tavern waiting for Ledo to arrive. He used a cold glass of ale to drown the butterflies in his stomach. There wasn't a time in recent history that he could recall being so nervous. A few minutes later Ledo walked in, he was wearing a dark green tunic, dark pants, brown leather boots, and he had a small braid woven into his ponytail. He still had that carefree smile on his face as he moved to sit at the table. “You look handsome.” Havel said quietly. “Thanks, you too.” Ledo replied. To both of their reliefs dinner went nicely and they spent the evening in comfortable silence. Afterward they walked aimlessly through the street until they found themselves at the park. Going inside they stopped at a bench and rested. “That was nice.” Havel said. “Yeah, never done that before.” Ledo nodded in agreement. “You've never been on a date before?” Havel sounded surprised. “No. I've been alone most of my life.” Ledo sighed.

“Where did you come from before becoming a Silver Knight? Didn't you have a family?” Havel wanted to kick himself as he watched Ledo’s expression turn sad. “I don't remember much of my family. My parents weren't all that fond of me, father would say I wasn't a proper son. They were both travelling merchants, one day when I was about seven I woke to find they'd left me behind with a knife and a small bag of supplies. I've been on my own ever since, living off the land and wandering. Until I came here, I joined the Silver Knights because I wanted to have a purpose.” Ledo was surprised when he felt Havel lay his hand over his own. “I'm sorry that happened.” He said quietly. “Wait, why did they say you weren't a proper son?” Ledo grew very quiet, Havel could see he wanted to answer but he was afraid. “I- I can't tell you. It's not something you would understand. I was….born different, that's all I can say.”  
“Then show me, so I can understand. Ledo, I care about you. And nothing about you would change that.” Havel looked him in the eye as he said this. Ledo gazed back at him sadly, “I’m sorry but I just can't do that.” He looked away towards the ground, quietly wishing he had an excuse to leave. After a few minutes Havel stood up, “It's been a wonderful evening, but I need to get home. I have a meeting with Lord Gwyn first thing in the morning.” Taking Ledo’s hand he gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to walk away. Ledo sat listening to the chirp of crickets and the buzzing of cicadas, that feeling of dread was turning knots in his stomach again. He knew he had hurt Havel’s feelings for not trusting him, and he was certain that his first date was his last.

…………………………….

As the weather turned warmer the drakes returned to cause trouble. Ledo and Havel rarely saw each other since their duties kept them busy. It had become a habit of theirs to meet up in the Royal Woods and spend the evening relaxing. Sometimes it would get on Ornstein's nerves when Ledo would sneak off but he knew that he would still carry out his assignments. This evening Ledo had arrived early to the spot they hung out at, a small lake surrounded by a cliff and dotted with shade trees. Stopping under one near the bank he took off his helmet and set his weapon aside. It was already hot out and his armor was making it feel even hotter, a faint breeze did little to cool him. As he gazed out over the lake the water looked so cool and inviting, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to take a little swim. Stripping off his armor and underclothes he waded in and dove under, down below the surface he watched as a school of minnows darted past, their silver scales shimmered in the afternoon sun. He was content to just watch them swim by as he relaxed.

Havel walked down the mossy, overgrown path that led to the spot he and Ledo would meet at. Passing by a tree he saw his armor and clothes laying in a heap next to his weapon, he looked towards the lake just in time to see Ledo getting out. Havel’s eyes widened in surprise, Ledo had a very toned, athletic build. On his chest was a northern rune tattoo that granted protection, along his left leg was an old burn scar left behind by a drake, and as his eyes went lower he got a bigger shock. He was undoubtedly a man, but his more divine parts were feminine. When he looked up again he noticed Ledo was staring right at him, his expression was a mix of sorrow and worry. That look hurt like a blow from a giant, Havel couldn't stand to see him like that. Setting his weapon down he took a step forward, only for Ledo to take a few steps back. “Is this what you were afraid to show me?” Havel said as he took his helmet off and tucked it under his arm.

Ledo was too nervous to reply, he only looked down and blushed. Havel walked up to him, not minding that his boots were getting soaked. Gently he reached up to cup his cheek, Ledo flinched slightly but he didn't back away. “You never cease to amaze me. But I find it sad that you hide away such a beautiful body.” Ledo blinked in astonishment, “You think I'm….beautiful?” Havel nodded. “Of course, you could make Fina jealous without even trying.” To his relief Ledo started to smile again, but he still seemed a bit anxious. “Do you still want me even after seeing me like this?” Havel laughed at his question, “Of course I do. I told that I cared and nothing would change that.” Looking him over again he shook his head. “Now, do you want your clothes or do I lose mine and join you?”

Hours later the sky had grown dark, with no moon visible the darkness concealed everything from sight. Two warriors lay side by side in a grove hidden from the road, one wore the armor of a Silver Knight, the other wore armor made of stone. Together they watched the stars sparkling in the twilight or listened to the creatures of the night that roamed the woods. Ledo rolled onto his side and pulled Havel close, leaning in he gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. The way Havel’s eyes lit up in response made his heart melt, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. “I love you Ledo.” Havel murmured sleepily. “I love you too.” Ledo replied.


End file.
